


An Anchor in Time

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Baby!Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comics AU in which Sharon doesn't lose her and Steve's baby in Cap V5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anchor in Time

After being adrift in his timeline for so long, Steve felt as if this moment couldn’t possibly be real. It was almost as if he’d been on a boat for too long and still had sealegs. He kept expecting to slip back in time, to see Bucky die again while he was helpless to do anything. Even now, with his friends downstairs, he was uncertain if he could trust this moment. He couldn’t trust that they’d still be there when he goes down. 

He was terrified he’d slip away. Especially now.

He heard her step into the room but didn’t look toward her. “You shouldn’t have done it, Sharon.”

“Rescue you? I’ll remember that next time I shoot you to death.” Her tone was light and teasing, but there was a bitterness on the last few words.

Without looking, he covered her hand with his. “You saved me. Without you, I’d still be- I meant that you shouldn’t have come after me yourself, not with-”

Sharon reached around him and picked up the baby. “I wasn’t going to give up on you. And I wouldn’t let her grow up without you, Steve. Not if I could help it.” Her lips pressed gently against the baby’s head, and she smiled softly.

“She almost lost both parents, Sharon. You put yourself at risk.” 

“Your father is a worrywart,” Sharon whispered conspiratorially to the baby.

Steve groused in exasperation, but suddenly, Sharon was holding the baby out to him, and his hands were simultaneously trying to hold the baby and try to keep from touching it. He had held babies before, but none of them had been so fragile. None of them had been _his._ He took a steadying breath as Sharon guided his hands.

“She’s only almost four months old, so you still have to hold her head.”

He stared down at the baby in his arms, just as he’d been staring at her for so long before Sharon came in, and yet it still wasn’t long enough. He exhaled slowly as big blue eyes met his and small fingers curled into fists. He couldn’t believe something so incredible had come from him.

“I should have been there. When she was born. All those months before.”

Sharon wrapped an arm around him and kissed his shoulder. “You’re here now. And late to your own party. Get a move on, soldier.”

Steve didn’t move right away. “Sarah Margaret Rogers. I can’t believe you named her after my mom and my-” He paused, trying to find a tactful way of describing his relationship with Peggy.

“The most important women in each of our lives,” Sharon finished for him. “And who said her last name is Rogers? I wanted her to grow up tough, with common sense.” She smiled down at her daughter in Steve’s arms. “She’s a Carter through and through.”

He looked up at her quickly. “Not Rogers?”

“You didn’t put a ring on it, Rogers. Now move.”

He obliged, walking toward the door. “We could always discuss that, you know.”

“Party first, Steve. You’re already late.”


End file.
